Decoding Secrets
by Savplanet
Summary: Raven Coulson's summer is starting off a disaster when she has to make temporary housing changes. But Raven gets her nose into some secrets that she should've left alone, but she can't undo the done. SHIELD sees her as a threat, but Steve certainly doesn't. (Eventual Steve/OC - MORE IMPORTANT DETAILS AT BEGINNING OF CHAPTER 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Decoding Secrets **

**Chapter 1 **

***IT'S IMPORTANT TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES BELOW BEOFRE READING***

_**Hey everyone! Okay so this is going to be a somewhat confusing chapter but aren't all first chapters boring/confusing? I mean not always but I know mine always are lol. Okay, so the first important thing you need to know is that from the Marvel Agents of SHIELD show, we know that Coulson lives. (If you didn't know that then you learn something new everyday XD) That is ALL, and I repeat ALL, I am using from the show. No other facts/incidents/anything else applies from THAT SHOW. **_

_**And another topic to go over is if Coulson owns a house or not. For my story, he does own a house, but he's never there. I'm leaving it at that because I can't give everything away now can I? XD **_

_**Next fact: Raven's grandmother is Coulson's mother making Raven's mom Coulson's sister. Did that make ANY sense? To help the confusion: think about your uncle (or aunt) whom is your mother's sibling. That's the position Coulson is in. Therefore since your uncle/aunt and mom are siblings, your grandmother (of that side) would be their mom. Since Raven's gran's married name is Coulson that would make Raven have the last name Coulson too...I'm pretty sure. I hate family trees...they are so confusing. **_

_**ONE LAST FACT: Raven's grandmother doesn't know that Coulson works for a top secret agency, had died and rebirthed or anything like that. She just thinks he lives in a typical house with a typical job even though they haven't communicated in years. (She's old and her mind is getting fuzzy)**_

_**Typical story notes: This is written in first person from the point of view from my OC Raven Coulson. It's an eventual Steve/OC love story. This is POST-Avengers but PRE-Captain America: The Winter Solider. (I'm pretty sure this isn't going to bleed into the events of The Winter Soldier but I'm not positive yet.) **_

_**So those were all my annoying and probably confusing notes. Please leave any questions in the reviews and please follow, favorite and review! Enjoy! XD **_

*****I OWN NOTHING BESIDES MY OC(S) AND THE PLOT IDEA*****

* * *

I flew down the street on my black sports bike, the hot sun beating down on my helmet. I was wearing my typical school outfit, some torn up denim shorts with netted stockings and black leather combat boots, a bullet belt, and a snug black t-shirt. Also I had a chain dangling from my snagged up shorts. You could consider me a "gothic" punk if you wanted to, others just called me a punk overall when it came to style. Why am I racing down the road on my sports bike you ask? Well, I was late. No, not for after-school appointment with a professor or anything normal, I was late for checking up on my grandma.

I lived with my gran since she was the only family member I knew. My parents passed away when I was little, and my gran took me in. I was a current junior in community college majoring in the preforming arts. My gran was getting quite old now and I was looking after her way more than she was looking after me. And I felt absolutely horrible when I was late getting home from school because I was always terrified she might fall or get hurt being home alone over half the day.

I turned into my street and sped past the suburban houses until finally slowing as my gran's house came into vision. I pulled into her driveway and screeched to a stop. I popped out the kickstand and ripped my helmet off, setting it on the seat. I slipped the keys out of the ignition and held them in a tight fist as I sprinted for the door. I burst through the screen door and ran into the kitchen.

"Gran?! Gran are you here?!" I called, nervous.

"In here darling!" she called back. I ran into the living room to see her sitting in her recliner reading a book. I noticed that the television was on the news channel, but the volume was on mute. Classical senior citizen.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright," I panted, putting my hand to my heaving chest.

"Raven, why are you always panicking to get home so quickly? I don't mind that you spend some time with your friends now and then. I think you need it dearest, you're always so stressed." she said, closing her book.

"I'm not that stressed, and school will be over in a couple weeks anyways." I said as I walked back into the kitchen to the table. I slipped off my back pack and set it on the table along with my keys. I undid my black hair from it's messy bun and felt the tips of it on my collar bone. My hair was always straight, and I had bright blue streaks in it as well.

"I think you should be spending more time with kids your own age, what about Abagail? How is she? Maybe she could come over someday after school."

"Abby? Oh she's fine, we always meet outside in the morning and talk before our first class." I called back as I walked to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

"That's good, how about your classes? All okay?"

"Yeah Gran, they're all fine too." I chuckled.

I heard her unmute the TV and the reporter's voice filled the rooms. "The most recent debate amongst various countries is the ordeal from New York City alien attack, many people are claiming that the heroes known as The Avengers should be thanked and praised for their work, others disagreeing. One citizen on twitter wrote, 'I personally think they should be charged to pay for all of the destruction they caused. And who disappears into thin air after "saving" the world anyways?' More information on The Avengers at two." I then heard the TV go to commercial.

"I certainly think they are troopers," Gran muttered. "I remember when Captain America began fighting in the war, I was a little girl back then."

"Yeah, I remember you used to tell me stories when I was little," I said, leaning against the doorway watching her as she glued her eyes to the TV.

"Well gran, I need to go pull my bike into the garage. Do you need anything?"

"There is something I need to talk to you about," she said, getting serious.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, concerned.

"Come here, sit." she said, patting the wooden chair next to her recliner. I walked over and sat. She exhaled before speaking, "Dearest, I think, that, the time has come I talk to you about something. Something serious. I'm getting older and frailer day by day. Now, don't start your rants, we both know that it's true. And, I don't want you worrying about me all day in school when you need to be focusing on your studies, and rushing home to check on me. And no, buying a life-alert necklace won't solve anything. So, I think it's time I went to a retirement home." she finished.

"Gran! You can't do this! What about the house!? I can't afford it! We've been running off of your retirement funds a little over a year since I can't find a job! What about me?! I can't move away from my friends! And who would I live with?! And I don't want you in a retirement home! You know what happens in those places?! The lousy nurses don't check on people enough and the next thing they know they come in to check on them and they're dead on the floor!"

"Honey, calm down. I'm not that old. I may be old, but I don't think I'm on my death bed...yet. And I'm doing this for the best of both of us. I love you, and I'm not sending you away like a Christmas package." she said as I slumped over in my chair and pouted slightly. "I'm sending you to live with your uncle for the summer."

"I have an uncle? Since when!?"

"Since I raised him." she retorted. "None of us have heard from him in eons, but I still have his home address. I want you to live there with him for the summer, until I can figure something out where you can live near your college this fall."

"Okay," I mumbled, upset. I couldn't fight this one, even if I tried. "When are you moving out by?"

"A month." she replied.

"So school ends in two weeks, and then I basically have two weeks of summer to help you move and move out myself before...what?"

"I put the house on the market already and it's been sold, I just never told you." She sighed, hanging her head down.

"What is this a confession session?"

"Very well possibly."

"Sure seems like it." I retorted.

I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my back pocket, I whipped out my phone and read the text message.

"Who is it, sweetie?"

_Tyler: Wanna meet Blake, Abby and I for lunch at the usual place? XD_

I replied: _Sure I'll b there asap :p_

"Oh, it's just Tyler. The crew wants to meet up for lunch, do you mind?"

"Not at all, you need some free time." she grinned. I smiled and stood, making my way to my bike.

I basically had three close friends. Abagail (Abby), who's been like my sister since preschool, Tyler, my friend who acted like a child sometimes and was a huge prankster, but still a good pal, and then Blake, who is a bit of a nerd but he hides it really well. He loves all the hard rock like I do and even dresses like a punk. Well, we all dress a little punk, just some of us more than others.

I came back to reality as I sat on the leather seat and buckled my helmet, sliding the keys into the ignition afterwards.

The "usual" place that our "crew" met for lunch after school was a small diner downtown. We went there almost at least once if not twice a week. Luckily all four of us had morning classes, ironically enough.

I loved watching all of the farmlands fly past me when I rode on my bike. I lived in a rural town, with some backwoods and farms, but yet everybody knew everybody, whether you liked it or not.

When I finally arrived at the diner all Blake and Tyler were waiting outside on the bench. I pulled up and parked my bike, removing my helmet and taking the keys out of the ignition.

"There she is! None other than the bike devil herself," Tyler called as he stood. I just huffed and rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Long time no see, huh? A whopping two hours since I saw you in drama class." I scoffed.

"I know, it feels like two years!" he said sarcastically giving me a hug.

"Blake, nice to see you," I laughed giving him a hug as well.

"I just saw you like a half hour ago..."

"Just go with Ty's joke," I muttered in his ear before I pulled away.

Suddenly we heard a car honking and turned to see Abby's teal blue pick up truck pulling into the parking spot next to my bike. We waved at her and she waved back from the driver's seat.

"Hi Abby!" I called darting over to her to give her a hug as she got out of her car.

"Hey girl!" she chuckled as we wrapped each other into a quick hug. "What's the emergency meeting? Did Tyler get arrested again?" she muttered into my ear.

"I don't know, and I hope not." I whispered back.

"So," she said in a normal voice as she pulled back and locked her truck, "What are you going to be eating for lunch?" she winked at me.

"I'm not sure," I played along with her, "Probably a chicken sandwich or something." We walked up to the boys and they both greeted Abby. We went inside and grabbed a booth in the back of the restaurant. From a glance, we looked like a group of trouble makers, but we normally weren't. Tyler and I were famous for pulling pranks in Wal-Mart, and Tyler had only gotten arrested for trespassing, other than that none of us would hurt a fly.

We all held up our menus and looked at our options. "Hey Abby!" Tyler called from across the table, holding his menu down a little.

"What is it, Tyler?" Abby muttered, keeping her eyes on her menu almost like an irritated mother with her five year old kid.

"Think fast!" he shouted, blowing the straw wrapper at her. It bounced off the back of the menu and Abby looked over the top of it.

"You're seriously starting that?" Abby sighed.

"Maybe, who told you anything?"

I just rolled my eyes at their bickering. Tolerance was key when it came to being friends with Tyler, but that's why we loved him.

I heard the newscaster's voice echo from the TV mounted on the wall behind me and I turned to look. It was more about the whole Avengers debate.

"What do you think about that mess?" Blake asked.

"Me? I think that they should be properly thanked for serving the country, like the military. They saved thousands of lives, and what about Tony Stark? He went through a freaking wormhole. These people need to be worshipped." I said, still looking back at the TV.

"Yeah, I mean, so many people are worried about paying to fix up the city. New York has plenty of money, besides every wack-o superhero incident happens there anyways. I still remember when Spider-Man showed up out of thin air when we were like, eight. And that whole Green Goblin thing...crazy wasn't it?"

"Tell me about it." I retorted, moving my eyes back to my menu.

"Wow, I just now realized how H-A-W-T Captain America is..." Abby said gazing at the screen.

"Smooth," Blake chuckled.

"Thank you, we all know my awful word puns can be funny...sometimes." Abby retorted turning back to the table.

Our lunch resumed and we all had a great time talking and laughing like we always do. I was nervous telling them that I would be moving away for the summer. But I had to tell them, they were like my family.

"Hey, guys, I kind of have to, tell you something..." I finally spoke up. They all dropped their menus at the same time and looked at me with pure concern.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"My gran, she's moving to a retirement home. In a month. And she already sold the house, so, for the summer, I have to go live with some uncle I never knew I had."

"No! Raven! You can't leave! What about the fall? Where are you going to live for college?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I don't know, I'll probably have to get a job in the town I'm at this summer, and hopefully get enough to rent a nearby apartment or something..."

"You can live with me when you get back for the fall!" Abby called out eagerly.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I said with excitement at the idea. I'd never even considered living at Abby's apartment.

"No way! I'm lonely, we could be roomies!"

"Awesome! So that's one worry off of my shoulders for the summer," I smiled.

"Totally. So how far away are you going?" Abby asked.

"I'm not sure yet, I haven't seen the address. Hopefully not too far."

"But, who's going to get kicked out of Walmart with me?" Tyler said in a whiney voice, acting like he actually was five.

"I can, but I don't think I can replace Raven..." Blake said.

"Thanks, Blake." I smiled

"No problem, just honoring the queen of pranks in the flesh." he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Steve and Natasha had just completed a small mission Fury sent them on, and they were on their way back to HQ. It was fairly silent, and Natasha couldn't help the fact but finally talk to Steve about getting a girlfriend. He seemed a bit rattled up from the alien invasion in New York and everyone was pretty sure he was still getting used to the fact he'd been asleep for 70 years.

"I'm just going to come out and say it, Steve, you need to find a girlfriend."

"Not now, Nat, please," Steve muttered.

"I'm just saying, I think a girl would be an emotional help to you. A friend, someone there to comfort you, just make you feel better."

"Whoever said I wasn't 'feeling' okay?"

"Nobody. We all agree you could use a female friend."

"I swear if Tony started this..."

"He didn't. All of us started this. We all just feel that you could use a girlfriend, I'm just saying. Don't ignore it, deep down you know you want one too."

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, but if you don't even _try_ to look for a girl I'll just bring it up again." Natasha retorted as Steve rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that night:

Gran had already fallen asleep in her recliner, and it was only eight. I started to pack up a few things like some posters off the walls and some winter clothes out of the closet. I didn't have that many clothes to be honest, but the earlier I pack the better. With only two weeks in this house before I had to move out myself, I wanted to as packed as possible to hopefully have some time to hang out with my friends. Basically three months without them OR Gran? How was I going to live? I was kind of upset Gran hadn't told me sooner, but at the same time I understood her point of view. I just kind of wish she'd asked for my opinion before selling off the house behind my back.

My mind flooded back into reality when I heard some thunder roll in the distance. My bike was already in the garage, so I didn't have to do anything. I looked up at my walls, they looked so bare without my posters. I basically had a poster themed room, nothing else covered the walls except white paint.

"I can't believe I'm moving," I muttered to myself. More thunder rolled in the background, causing me to glance at my window. It was dark enough outside that I could see my own reflection. I liked my look, it had taken me a long time to be able to pull off my rock look without people making fun of me. I was basically poked at all through middle school, high school wasn't as bad since I actually made some friends. I never was sure why people made fun of me, I never understood what they thought was wrong with me. I just brushed it off, I didn't let it get to me.

My thoughts suddenly got stirred when I heard my phone buzz on my dresser. I walked over and looked at the lit up screen.

_Abby: Hey I think Blake was checkin' u out at the diner earlier XD_

I rolled my eyes and unlocked the keypad I could respond: _Dude I'm telling u he doesn't like me, I'm still waiting for the right guy someday he'll come ;)_

_Abby: But the question is, do u like Blake? _

_Me: Not anymore than good friends, and I'm being dead serious _

_Abby: U? serious? XD_

_Me: Seriously?_

_Abby: Yes lol _

_Me: I give up XD So y do u think he was "checking me out"?_

_Abby: Idk he kept glancing u and all that flirtsy junk _

_Me: But that doesn't mean anything _

_Abby: It could..._

_Me: Srry Abby, "Braven" isn't gonna happen _

_Abby: How about "Ryler"?_

_Me: TAKE THAT BACK _

_Abby: LOL I'M SRRY I HAD TO HAVE A LITTLE FUN XD _

_Me: No. Just, no. _

_Abby: XD Well I gtg for a shower then bed. C u in the morning? Usual spot?_

_Me: Sure thing :D Night ;) _

_Abby: Night XD_

I smiled as I turned and placed my phone back onto my dresser, beginning to unravel the wire to plug it in afterwards. I was glad that I had made this many close friends, I just didn't want to lose them. That was my biggest fear. If one of them turned against me, or, if we all got into a big fight and broke up, life would seem, unlivable.

I shook off my thoughts and came back into reality, realizing that I should probably be getting to bed so I wouldn't be a zombie in the morning.

* * *

Meanwhile at Stark Tower:

Tony had rounded up everyone for a little "reunion" party at the tower, he felt that it be necessary since the Avengers hadn't worked as a group since the alien invasion in New York. Everyone was currently at the bar just talking and catching up.

"So, Steve, have you seen any 'attractive' ladies yet?" Clint finally piped up.

Steve rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink before speaking, "No, and quite frankly, I'm not searching."

Natasha looked over and Clint and gave him the _shut up or I'll kill you in your sleep _look.

"Steve, we've discussed this, there are millions of women who adore you, being Capsicle and all." Tony chimed in.

"We'll I'd settle for just one," Steve muttered, remembering that night when Bucky had tried to cheer him up after failing another enlistment attempt.

"Geesh, when did you turn into Robert Frost?" Tony joked.

"Hilarious, Stark," Steve muttered, hanging his head down, truly wanting Tony to shut up.

"Steve, don't take it the wrong way, we're just trying to hook you up with a girl." Clint said.

"Well by the way you're wording it, it seems like you're pushing me to get a girl, I mean is that all this is about now a days? Hooking up with people just to look good?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Tony said.

"In that case I can proudly say that I enjoyed the 40's much better than this." Steve muttered before walking out.

* * *

Steve walked down the street keeping his eyes down, his hands shoved into his coat pockets. Without a doubt Steve wanted a woman to call his own, but he didn't want to search for one and he certainly didn't want to pick by looks. Just getting to meet a dame to call his friend would be amazing, and if he fell in love, then that would be a bonus.

* * *

_**And that's Chapter 1! XD Was it too confusing? I'm sorry that basically whole thing was with Raven and other OC's but I kind of had to catch you guys up on her lifestyle and her past so you would be able to understand her character better. If you have any questions please leave them in the comments and I'll answer them in the next chapter in my opening author's notes. Also when the characters mention the Green Goblin I was referencing the first original Spider-Man movie from 2002 with Toby Maguire. XD **_

_**So again sorry if this was like awful and a waste or your time lol but I'm dead serious when I say that I promise this will evolve into a better story haha XD **_

_**Anyways, thanks so much for reading and PLEASE follow/favorite/review! I'll update as soon as I can! XD**_

_**Also, check out my other Avengers fanfic called Shadowed Past. It's a Steve/OC story and the main character Alex Cooper as incredible abilities that she's always been horrified to use. SHIELD has been tracking her for her entire life and now they need her when the world is being threatened by invincible creations from a science lab that only Alex can destroy. But Alex's dark past is nagging at her and pulling her down, can Steve help her? (I think I'm working on Chapter 10 or 11 now so...yeah! Please check that out if you'd like! XD) **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Decoding Secrets **

**Chapter 2**

_**Hey everybody! Sorry this is so late! My summer has just been way to fast and busy :( May I just thank you for all of the follows and favorites! I got a handful for the first chapter and that is a good sign! Thanks for reading and having patience for my late update, enjoy! XD**_

* * *

The next morning I was walking towards the main school building with my bag slung over my left shoulder, my eyes scanning the crowd of students for Abby. My eyes locked with her familiar facial structure and I began to speed towards her. My boots were clicking as they hit the pavement, and my hair was blowing to the side from a slight morning breeze.

"Top of the morning," I chirped in a British accent.

"Morning," she laughed, bending down to pick up her bag.

"So, how long till first class?" I asked.

"We've got about fifteen minutes." She grinned looking down at her phone.

"Sweet," I chuckled.

"So, any knew news about your moving situation?"

"Yeah, apparently this uncle of mine lives only a few states away."

"Aw man, that's over an hour which means you're way too far away for me," Abby said with a sad voice.

"I'm sorry, trust me I don't want to be moving either. And I'm still going to be worried about Gran, I don't trust those lousy nurses."

"I can check on her if you'd like,"

"Every day?"

"Anything for you, Raves," Abby grinned.

"Thanks so much," I smiled back.

"No problem. Anyways, before you move away, I think that your last month in town for the summer should be spent well."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, in case this uncle of yours is a total buzz kill and doesn't let you have any fun, you need to go to the extreme before you leave, get it out of your system."

"I like this plan. So what are we planning a prank bucket list or something?"

"I think we are." Abby smiled.

"Sweet! So where do we start?" I chuckled.

"Well, I say we all hit the local Wal-Mart after class. That's just our home base for pranks."

"This is true..."

"So, any ideas for the first prank?"

"Um how about that one when we jump out of the fridges and yell 'I'm back from Narnia!' and then run away?"

"YES! That's a must," Abby laughed.

"I know right! It's like my favorite! Okay, and, let's do the one where we put the confetti in the defrost thing in the cars!"

"Oh yeah! I remember that one! Remember when I did it to the principle?"

"That was a risky one, but ridiculously funny to watch."

"Hey, that's what he gets for hating me! And leaving his car unlocked after lunch." I laughed.

Abby looked down at her phone," Ugh, we should probably start making our way to the classroom if we want to make it with at least a minute to spare," she sighed.

"Alright, let's go." I chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Steve:

Steve was wide awake in his bed and figured he might as well just get up. He hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in what felt like forever, literally. The last time he slept well was probably before the entire super-soldier thing, and even then he didn't sleep well because he was so skimpy he couldn't keep a decent body temperature to stay comfortable. And now he was having nightmares about the war every single night, waking him up usually around one in the morning. Once he was up, he was up. The nightmares would be about either people he missed, like Peggy and Bucky, or just the war overall, one of was about his parents dying, the other about being frozen in the ice. They changed every night, he never knew what to expect.

Once he was out of bed, up and about, he thought about what Natasha had been saying to him lately. Maybe he could use a female friend. He could just use a close friend overall, but she was right, deep down, he did want a dame to call his own. But Steve wasn't the search and stalk kind of guy, he'd was more patient, a bit awkward even, and preferred to sit back and just not worry about it. He knew that eventually there would be a dame he'd meet and they'd end up together, someday.

* * *

After school, Abby and I went to the town Wal-Mart and kept our pranking record busy. We were there for hours, and it felt nice, just some us time. No boys, no teachers, just, us.

"Did you see that lady's face?!" I laughed as we hid behind a rack of towels.

"I know right?!" she snickered. "She like had a heart attack when you rolled out of the paper towels!"

Our laughter continued, and then we noticed the time.

"Oh gosh, we better be getting back, it's almost three. My gran might be getting worried,"

"Okay, do you mind if I come back to your place? Help you pack some?"

"That would be awesome! Homework buddies?" I chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan," Abby grinned back.

* * *

Back at my Gran's house, we arrived to her asleep in her recliner. Abby and I snuck upstairs and began our homework.

"What did you get for number seven?"

"Waterloo."

"What?!"

I began to die of laughter. "You actually fell for it!"

"What's a waterloo anyways?!"

"I don't even know," I chuckled, calming myself down.

"Only you Raven, but seriously, anything yet?"

"No, I'm still on six, I hate math anyways."

"Me too, it's all boring with all it's numbers and junk."

"Tell me about it."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"Pack?" I muttered, not really wanting to, but it was more of a necessity.

"That's fine with me, better than math," Abby laughed as we both stood.

We began to put a few more things into boxes around my room, nothing interesting.

* * *

Weeks passed, school got out, and my friends helped me move Gran out of the house. She was all settled in her new apartment at the retirement home, and now _I_ was moving out. The "crew" and I had moved literally everything out of the house. Today was the day. My final day in town for months.

"You can't leave us, Raves!" Tyler whined, wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave either..."

"Why can't you just stay with me for the summer?" Abby asked.

"I honestly don't know. My gran could've asked before making me stay with this "uncle" of mine." I huffed. Tyler finally pulled away, and Blake gave me a hug next.

"I'll talk to you soon," I grinned, shaking his hand before he stepped back.

I had rented a car and a trailer for my bike. There was a rental place not far from my uncle's house that I could return the trailer and car to later on. I had about a two and half hour drive ahead of me, possibly three.

"Call me," Abby sighed, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I will."

After some final goodbyes, I was finally on my way. I watched in the rear view mirror as my _family_ got smaller and smaller as I drove away. "This is going to be a_ long_ summer," I breathed to myself.

* * *

About an hour passed, and I was currently on a high way. Just driving along, singing with the songs on the radio, nothing fun that's for sure. I kept thinking about this uncle of mine...was he going to like me? He probably won't even know who I am, let alone care. My mind eventually wandered to Gran. I hoped she was okay, I felt better knowing Abby would be checking in on her, but still. I never trusted those places, people spent way to much money to be treated so poorly, but that's just how this society was. It was all about money and how well someone looked on the outside, nobody cared about feelings anymore, and it disgusted me.

I was slapped in the face by reality when I noticed my exit on the side of the highway. I decided to take a pit stop in the small town I had just drove into and get something to eat. I needed something else to do besides drive and think. Eating seemed beyond exciting after an hour of that.

As I started paying the cashier at the register of the small gas station I'd went in, my ears perked up when I heard the talk of the Avengers again on the TV. It was more rant and rave about if they should pay for the damage or not, blah blah blah. Typical. Another reason why I hated being old enough to vote.

"Are you sick of this talk too?" She finally perked up.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yep, I think that they should just shush about it. Gosh, talk about something more interesting."

"Tell me about it," I chuckled as I finished paying her.

"It was nice meeting you, have a good day!" She grinned.

"Thanks, you too," I smiled before leaving.

_Since when are people in gas stations so nice? _I asked myself, climbing back into the car.

* * *

After more and more driving, I was finally close. It was less city like and more houses. But these houses were HUGE. Like, mansions, and they were all quite far apart.

"He does not live in one of these..." I muttered.

"Drive 1.2 miles, then, turn right. You will arrive at your destination." The annoying GPS voice yacked.

"Or maybe he does..."

When I pulled into the driveway that was apparently my uncle's, I was in shock at the size of the house. It wasn't as big as the other ones that I'd seen, but it was _big_.

Once the car was parked, I got out slowly, taking it all in. There was no way this was right. I checked the slip of paper, and sure enough, the house number was the same so I was certainly hoping this was it.

I walked up and nocked on the door, waiting for an answer. But it didn't come. Doorbell; same result. I finally tried peeping through some of the windows but there were all tinted black. "Who has freaking tinted windows? The FBI?" I muttered to myself as I began walking around the house, looking for any answers. I tried the back door, locked. Windows, locked. Everything, was locked. I finally made my way back around front and saw a small but yet out of character flower pot on the porch step. "Maybe..." I whispered, walking up and dumping the pot.

Sure enough, a glass jar came out with all the dirt, the spare house key inside. "I guess it's just a family thing."

* * *

Once I was inside, I began to snoop around. "Hello!" I called. Just an echo. "Anybody home?! I'm looking for a mister Phil Coulson!" I shouted. Silence was my only response.

What was left to do but look around? Nothing, absolutely, nothing.

I ran up the stairs and began opening each door that was in sight. After finding a bathroom, a couple closets, a master bedroom, and the attic stairs, I opened a door to a bedroom that startled me at first.

It was a Captain America themed bedroom. Sheets, posters, action figures, literally, EVERYTHING, was Captain America. "He has kids?!" I gasped. "Darn it!"

* * *

Later that evening I just decided to settle in anyways, I claimed the huge master bedroom of course, and basically claimed this place as my own for now. I was downstairs watching TV when my phone rang, Abby.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey girl, what's up?" I chuckled, turning the volume down some.

"Not much, how's your uncle?"

"Well, long story short, he's not home, so I've basically had his mansion all to myself so far."

"Mansion? What is he rich?"

"Must be,"

"How did you get in? Please tell me you didn't break a window..."

"No I found the spare key, I was nice," I breathed.

"So anything interesting?"

"No, I found a Captain America themed bedroom though so I'm assuming a kid lives here too."

"Then wouldn't the kid be there?"

"I don't know! Maybe he went to Narnia for the weekend!"

"You watch way to much television."

"I just say that for fun, and besides, I'm watching shows about demon hunting and ghost junk anways..."

"Supernatural?"

"How'd you guess?"

"I'm never gonna forget that time you wanted a flare gun for you birthday just because of watching that show."

"What it's the only way to kill a Wendigo!" I shouted.

"Whatever, just don't hurt yourself thinking there's a beast in the closet."

"I already checked, and I've got plenty of salt to keep me company."

"You're weird."

"Thank you," I said sarcastically.

"So how are the boys holding up?"

"I haven't seen them since earlier, Tyler said he was going to town for pranking so I'm waiting for a phone call from the police to go bail him out."

"Nice," I laughed.

"How about you?"

"Just, TV, eating his food, normal drill."

"Typical. So you have no idea when he'll be back?"

"If he'll be back."

"You say that like the man's been murdered."

"Who knows? His body could be under the bed but I'm not checking."

"We're just awful..." Abby sighed.

"I'm still surprised I haven't been kicked out of the country yet."

I suddenly heard ringing on Abby's end of the phone.

"Uh oh, that's the cops, they called my house, I have to go,"

"Kk, have fun bailing Tyler out of jail," I chuckled.

"And you have fun searching for rotting corpses,"

"Bye,"

"Bye," Abby laughed.

"Of course, Tyler got arrested, again..." I muttered to myself, hanging up the phone.

* * *

_**And that was the second chapter of this nutball story! XD And yes, I just had to reference Supernatural because I am a massive geek XD And if you didn't understand the Captain America themed bedroom is Coulson's room XD I just put that in there for some laughs XD Also sorry for like the massive time warp but I didn't have anything to fit in between the two plot points. Anyways, sorry this was late again and I'll try to have the next one up as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW/follow/favorite! Thanks for reading! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Decoding Secrets **

**Chapter 3**

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this is really late and short but thanks for waiting! Also thanks for the reviews/favorites/follows! XD Enjoy!**_

* * *

The next morning I awoke to the sunlight beaming in through the large glass windows in the living room; I had crashed on the couch. I stretched and yawned before reaching for my phone to check the time. 11:32am. Totally worth it.

Once I was finally up and about I made some breakfast and watched more TV. "I'm going to gain like eighty pounds in a week if I keep this up." I muttered to myself, pulling my blanket back over my legs and laying back down. My peaceful moment was interrupted by my phone ringing on the table. I groaned, grabbing the phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"I couldn't bail Tyler out of jail," Abby said angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"They wanted too much cash! I've been running circles around town all night and haven't gotten one bit of sleep!"

"Abby! Just go get some rest and tell Blake to take care of it!" I said in a motherly tone, feeling horrible for her.

"I can't, he left town for the weekend with his parents for a family reunion."

"Well then leave Tyler in jail for a couple days. What did he do anyways?"

"The idiot went running through the parking at like midnight only wearing a pair of girl's shorts. And I mean, _short, shorts._"

"Now who gave him short-shorts?"

"I don't freaking know he probably robbed a Walmart for all we know."

"But how is he in that much trouble for just that? Nobody got hurt, right?"

"No, but apparently he broke three security cameras, a traffic light and for the grand finale crashed into a display case for one of the most expensive dress-stores in town."

"Did he get ahold of drugs or something?" I asked.

"If you mean sugar and caffeine then yes, yes he did. So I can't bail him out because they claimed that since he's been in so many times and now he just caused this much damage he needs to actually learn a lesson this time."

"I kind of agree with them Abby, I mean seriously, we can't let him get into this much trouble..."

"I know, I just," she exhaled, " I don't know, I am seriously sick of this."

"Then go home, sleep, and just forget about Tyler for now. If you don't rest you'll end up in trouble next."

"Alright, thanks, Raves,"

"No problem, just call me when you need me," I grinned. "Bye,"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and returned it to the table, then curled back up under my covers. "Short-shorts...gosh, that's just nuts."

* * *

At Stark Tower:

Everyone was there except Steve. Nobody had seen him since the other night, and the guilt was starting to get to them.

"I feel bad, I mean we haven't heard from him since the other night, I didn't think he'd get that upset," Clint finally spoke up.

"He'll come back, he's probably just at the gym or something," Natasha added.

"I don't know, I feel bad myself and I wasn't even in the room when it happened." Pepper said.

Eventually the room filled with separate side conversations as they all bickered about the other night. Tony and Natasha were the only two who didn't care that much and knew that Steve would get over it, Clint felt a little guilty, Pepper felt ridiculously guilty, Thor was confused, and Bruce was like 50/50. He felt guilty but at the same time didn't.

* * *

The day seemed to fly by and I was still curled up in a ball on the couch watching Netflix. I finally gained enough strength to turn the TV off and stand up. "My eyes are going to fall out of my head," I yawned.

I started walking around, I just needed to find something to do. I was tempted to just go take a drive but then again I didn't feel like getting into that much work to get dressed. I just decided to walk around the house, check out the place again. I certainly wasn't going back into that child-themed bedroom, that's for sure. I just felt like there was more here that I hadn't seen yet. Then again, I remembered that my uncle's corpse might be lying around somewhere, but I think I would've smelled it by now. I couldn't imagine why he wasn't back, I was hoping it was a business trip. I wasn't in the whole _go dig a grave in the woods for a corpse and cover up all your finger prints_ mood either, not that I record of doing so.

I decided to check out some more of the rooms on the first floor, there were a couple offices, and something that seemed to be like a mini library, and then I finally found a room full of file cabinets. "I don't think I peek would kill anyone..." I muttered before slipping into the room and running over to the file cabinets. I tried pulling on the top drawer of the first cabinet. Locked. I was fidgeting with all the drawers on each cabinet after a while, and the same result each time, they were all locked. That made me curious, because that meant they were worth hiding.

After what felt like forever of pacing and searching, I finally decided to take a break. Maybe I was just going nuts. Very well possibly.

I continued my search for what felt like forever, until I leaned my back against the wall. My exhale of breathe was interrupted by a computerized voice.

"Please show ID before entering."

"What the-" I gasped, spinning around. There was a panel on the wall, some kind of touch pad almost. I noticed that it needed a thumb print. This was going to be fun.

* * *

I ran to the kitchen and gathered the materials I needed for a thumb print transfer. Sounded crazy, which was right up my alley. I saw it done in a movie once, not that it's a reliable source, but, it's worth a shot.

After everything was ready I ran up to the room I swore I wasn't going to enter, the disturbing patriotic shrine that was a bedroom. I used some of the chemicals I'd gotten from household products and successfully got one of my uncle's thumb prints stamped on to the tight shrink wrap around my thumb.

Back down at the mysterious panel that appeared on the wall in the officer room, I placed my thumb on the scanner, nervously awaiting the response.

"Coulson, Phil. Access granted." The voice hummed.

I watched with shock as the wall slid open to a massive set of spiral stairs. I was expected old stone and cobwebs, but, the stairs were glass, and I saw blue lights down below them.

* * *

Steve was in the middle of a solo mission, taking a couple of the enemies out, easy drill. Although, he seemed to get light headed while he was fighting, it made him think of the war. And as soon as the word _war_ was fully in his mind, he lost it. He had one of his horrific flash backs, accept, this one was while he was awake. That was new. Some of the blows from the enemies brought him quickly back to reality, but, the vision shook him.

After his job was done, he couldn't think of anything else but about how he lost himself in his thoughts _during_ a mission, that never happened. But he knew it meant one thing. These nightmare-flashback things were getting worse, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

I continued my decent down the sparkling clean spiral stairs, an almost lab-looking kind of place came into view. There were fancy touch screens everywhere, security camera screens, like a top secret spy room.

"What the-this guy just gets weirder and weirder and I haven't even met him yet," I breathed, finally reaching the bottom of the stairs and taking all the sights in. The muscles in my face tightened when I noticed that one of the security camera screens had my old house on it. It was empty of course, but I recognized the halls and rooms. "Peeping tom," I scoffed, disturbed.

My exploration continued when I saw a computer screen flashing with a strange looking eagle symbol on it. I pressed it, the screen spreading into a list of files. There were names and a profile picture of the person next to each file. I recognized them all almost immediately, the Avengers.

I began doing my reading on each of them, all their records, their pasts, everything. I felt so stalky, but the information was incredible. I later stumbled across some files that were locked, but leave it to me to hack into them and continue my reading. They were about this mysterious agency, SHIELD, and a lot of it was top secret information about the Avengers or just anything else overall. All's I knew was that this was the best thing I'd read since middle school.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Multiple security breach alarms were going off on about every electronic in SHIELD HQ. The agents were working on the computers trying to track where the hacking was going on, and some agents were sent out to sweep the building for intruders. Finally, one of the agents on the computers tracked it back to the house were Raven was at.

"Sir, I've found the location of the breach."

Fury marched over, looking at the screen. "That's Coulson's old house, but nobody's there,"

The agents thought he meant that Coulson was dead, but of course Fury knew was alive, just in hiding.

"Get me agents out there immediately, we've got a serious trouble maker on our hands." He said in a dead serious tone, as always.

* * *

It wasn't long before the files locked back up, and alarms started going off in the lab. "What the heck is going on!?" I screamed, running back upstairs. I knew I had to get out of there, fast. I didn't even worry about my clothes or anything, I could come back later if I had too. For now, I slipped my boots on over my skinny jeans, slid my leather jacket over my plaid shirt that I always slept in, grabbed my phone and keys and was out the door. I saw helicopters in the distance, along with some black SUVs racing up the street. I was on my bike in seconds, strapped my helmet on tight, and was off.

I flew down the street on my bike, zipping through cars and weaving between them. Once I was at the interstate, the real challenge began. This was going to be a lot of life risking maneuvering, but if it meant getting away, then it was worth the shot.

After tons of weaving and multiple close calls, I finally spotted a boarded up bridge; possibly my way out of this. "They do it in the movies, right?" I panted, making a quick right turn and smashing through the wood. The cars followed me, hot on my tail. "Seriously?!" I looked up just in time to see a huge gap in the bridge; a massive river hundreds of feet below. "I hope this works..."

I slammed on the breaks, causing the tail end of my bike to slide around, turning me to face the speeding vehicles. I then immediately re-gained speed, racing through the cars. I didn't look back, I needed to get back on the main road and get away.

"Okay, calm down, maybe you're being chased by people in cars with insanely black windows and helicopters but you'll live..." I muttered ridiculously fast under my breath as my bike picked up speed yet again. I weaved through the cars again, ignoring all of the honks and screeching tires. "Where am I going exactly?"

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder. A bullet. The pain in my arm took over, and my bike began to swing out of control. I didn't even have time to scream before my life flashed before my eyes, and I collided with another car; head on.

* * *

_**Okay, first off, this was WAY shorter than my earlier chapters but I'm already funning behind and I figured that it's better to get something published than make you guys wait longer for just a little more of the story. Plus I thought that I was at a really good cliffhanger XD So, anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, follow and favorite! Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Decoding Secrets **

**Chapter 4**

_**Hey everyone! XD Haha I don't know lol. Anyways, school starts for me in like a day, and that means that my updates might be a little slower but it all really depends on my homework load. I honestly don't know how much I'll have so...yeah. Warnings/apologies in advance for that. **_

_**But, thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews and please keep those up! Thanks for reading and waiting for my slow updates! Enjoy! XD**_

* * *

I awoke to a throbbing shoulder and head, at first I didn't remember why I was sore, but, then I remembered blacking out right before crashing into that car. I blinked quickly, my senses awakening. I soon realized I was locked into a chair by metal wrist and leg cuffs. "What the-" I snapped, looking around furiously. Only mirrors. "Hey! Somebody help me!" I yelled, panicking. _This has to be a dream, if I was in a crash then I should be in the hospital, not pinned to a chair. Am I dead? Oh crap I'm probably dead. _

Suddenly the a door opened in the midst of all the mirrors, and a man walked in. I stopped yelling but immediately jumped to questions. "Who are you!? Untie me now or I'll call the cops!" I snapped.

"That won't be necessary," he spoke with a deadpanned face, "This agency is much higher than the FBI, so the cops wouldn't be the slightest help to you."

My eyes were glued to his mysterious eye patch. "Look, Captain One-Eye, I'd love to sit here and chat, literally, but I've was in an accident and should be in the freaking hospital. Not tied down to your fancy chair in a room filled with mirrors, what is this? Solitary confinement for mental disturbance?"

"The bullet was removed from your shoulder already, and you got out of the accident fairly easily. Just a few bruises and scratches, nothing more. A shock to us all. You jumped off your bike just before the crash, landing behind the car."

"That's impossible, I blacked out,"

"Just really good reflexes, I suppose." He deadpanned again.

"Now, Raven, we've taken you into custody like this for, good reasons."

"I can't wait to hear this one..." I scoffed.

"You hacked into one of the world's most top secret files, and I'm sure you read enough of the information."

My heart stopped. _Did I seriously hack into a government agency's files? I. Am. Screwed. _

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't, so I'm assuming you just opened the files, skimmed through them, and just ignored all the details that only two sets of eyes have ever seen without even bothering to check it out. Give me a break."

There was silence. I wasn't sure if it was safe to respond, or if I should respond.

"That's what I thought," he said sternly. He turned to leave, but I stopped him.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?"

"You knew my name, why can't I at least know yours?"

"Director Fury of SHIELD." He deadpanned, holding up his badge for me to see.

Fury then turned and left, the mirror sliding back into place behind him.

* * *

**_Third Person POV_**

"Did she confess, sir?" An agent asked.

"No, just monitor her actions. I've got some researching to do." Fury deadpanned.

"Yes sir." The agent responded, hustling back over the security camera screens, all of them aimed at Raven from different angles.

* * *

Fury returned to his office; he needed to figure out exactly what Raven may have seen, and how she hacked past the security system. He also skimmed her records, and her the records of her close friends as well. They all seemed harmless, the one only ending up in jail a few times for negligence. But overall, they were harmless. Just a group of teens was all.

He later pieced together about Raven's grandmother moving out, and why Raven was at Coulson's old house. The last time Agent Coulson was in that house was long before he died.

His studying was interrupted by Agent Hill.

"What?" He snapped.

"She's escaped sir," she said flatly.

"How?!"

"We don't know, but she's taking out anything that gets in her way, we've got to move."

* * *

Raven continued running through the halls, looking for a way out. She would dodge and punch at every agent that attacked her. Some put up a good fight, but she still got them down; somehow. "How do you get out of this nut house?!" she panted to herself in the midst of punching and kicking more guards. Raven was frantically looking around for an exit while at the same time preforming high level karate moves to take these guys out.

Her vengeful escape was failed when she ran straight into Fury. "Move!" She screamed, but it was too late, he had agents cuff her begin taking her away again. "What is the matter with you people!? I didn't do anything on purpose!"

"Wait, take her to my office, agents." Fury finally spoke up.

"Excuse me?!" Raven screamed as they continued taking her away down the hall. Her voice got more faint as they continued dragging her farther off, "Oh so now I'm going to your freaking office?! For what?! Settle this over some fancy chess or something?! I am going to rip every single one of your heads off do you hear me?! Don't you tighten your grip on me mister I will massacre you right here, right now!"

"She's a headache." Fury sighed after her yelling was finally gone.

* * *

_**Raven's POV**_

After they tied me to a chair in Captain One-Eye's office, I was about to explode with anger. But I decided to not scream anymore. My throat burned like fire and my headache was only growing; it wasn't worth it. Fury finally entered the room, walking around the desk and sitting in his chair.

There was a moment of silence until I couldn't take it anymore, "What is this? A staring contest?"

"No." He paused, "I looked at the information you read, and, we're going to have to keep you here."

"I'm sorry?" I scoffed, furious.

"But, you're not going to be our prisoner. I think it'd be best if you worked in the field."

"What? Like, field as in agent with weapons and goes on missions as an under-cover cop?"

"In your type of language, yes, that's exactly what I mean."

"Why would you want me to freaking work for you if I just tried to escape and knocked out like tons of your guards?"

"Reason one, I can't let you go because you know too much. Reason two, you seem to know quite a bit of self defense and I think you'd be good use to the team. So, it's your choice, Agent Coulson, or Prisoner Coulson."

There was a bit of silence as I sighed and leaned back in the chair. "I guess it's Agent Coulson, director." I sighed. I couldn't believe I was agreeing to this.

"Good choice. Now, I'm going to have somebody go back to the house with you so you can gather you things."

"Wait...my bike's totaled isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Darn!" I scoffed. "That was my baby!"

Fury gave me a concerned look. "It's a mechanic thing..." I said awkwardly.

"For your sake I hope it is. And you may have your cell phone back," he said, handing me my phone.

"I almost forgot about that thing..."

Suddenly another Agent knocked on the door. Fury nodded to let her now she could enter. "Sir, do you need someone to take Coulson back to the house?"

"Yes, but do we have any of the...'high-level' agents on base?"

I noticed by the tone in his voice and facial expressions he was making that they were sending someone very important with me.

"I believe so, why do you request one of them?"

"Because, Hill, she broke through over fifty regular, armed, men. I'm going to someone a bit _super_ human to go with her to make sure that she doesn't escape."

"I'll get Rogers," she sighed. "Come with me, please."

"Okay," I muttered, barely loud enough to hear. I followed her, and just walked in silence behind her. I was freaking out. Who was this 'super human' person they were talking about? There was no way they were sending an Avenger with me, that was nuts. I wasn't that strong. She was muttering something into her Bluetooth piece but I had bigger things on my mind. I was trying to recall the name Rogers...I knew it rung a bell but I couldn't place where the name was from. It was driving me nuts until I looked up to notice that she had stopped walking. We were on the balcony of an air craft wing, jets and cars all over the place.

"Just go down the stairs there and Mr. Rogers will be just to the right of them waiting for you in the main garage."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Oh, and, any don't try anything funny, or you lose your privilege as an agent."

"Okay, no tricks, got it." I said before walking down the stairs. My smile immediately faded and a rolled my eyes as I started down the metal stairs. _Who was this guy going to be? Probably some huge dude who was going to scare the crap out of me._

Once I turned around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks. Everything hit me at once. Rogers, _Steve Rogers, Captain America. _

* * *

"Hi, you must be, Raven?" He said, walking up to me.

"Um, yeah, hi," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"Well, I hope you don't mind motorcycles because that's all I've got,"

"Oh my gosh I love them! I have one! Well, _had_ one...it was totaled in the accident..."

"Wait, accident? You're that girl that broke through all the security?"

"Hehe, yeah, that's me," I grinned. _I don't know why I was being so awkward, maybe the whole super hero standing next to me thing was causing it...yeah that made sense_.

"That sounded amazing, from what I heard," He smiled, blushing slightly. I was getting a sense of awkward from him too, he was just better at hiding it than me.

"Thanks, I am physical proof that action movies are very educational."

"I'll bet. So, I'm assuming you get the whole hold on tight thing about riding motorcycles, right?" He chuckled as we walked up to his bike.

"Yeah, totally. I got it down," I smiled. He climbed onto the bike first and I sat behind him, putting on a helmet and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "Cool bike!" I yelled over the roaring engine.

"Thanks!" He called back before taking off.

* * *

We pulled back up to the house, everything was calm besides the fact that the door was still wide open. I guess I'd forgotten to shut it because I went running out to my bike so fast.

"So, you live here?"

"No, no, I live a few hours away. You see, I attended community college and lived with my grandmother, but, she sold her house so she sent me to live with my uncle for the summer. Turns out he's not here, and works for some super secret agency."

"Wait, what's your last name again?" Steve asked.

"Coulson," I said plainly, continuing the walk to the house.

He just nodded and continued following me in. Everything was the way I'd left it. The mess all over the living room table from me watching hours of Netflix, even the few thing's I'd knocked over on my way out were still on the floor.

"So, how long had you been here?"

"A couple days...I know it's a mess but I just went nuts, I mean I had the whole place to myself, why not?" I chuckled.

Steve was walking around checking the place out, until I saw him stop at the window. He rubbed his finger pads over the window sill and got a confused look on his face. "Is this...salt?"

I froze. "Yeah, it is, it's a mode of, protection, actually," I stammered.

"Protection from what?"

"It's a really long story, like, really, really, long."

"Okay, so, where are your things?" Steve said awkwardly, brushing his hand off on his jacket.

"Basically everywhere. But, it won't take me long, I don't own that much stuff." I replied, beginning to pick up my clothes off the couch and floor.

* * *

After we had all my things in my duffle bag, we strapped it down on the back of Steve's bike and were on our way. I couldn't believe that I was riding on Captain America's motorcycle, none the less my arms wrapped around him. Abby was going to kill me when she heard about this, but it's totally worth it.

Back at the agency or whatever, I took my bag and went back up to Fury's office.

"So, you're ready to be a SHIELD agent?" He asked.

"Did I really have the choice? I mean what idjit would choose prisoner over agent?"

He was silent. _Somebody doesn't like sarcasm, geesh. _

"So, um, where am I supposed to stay since I'm forbidden to go back to my uncle's?" I said, breaking the silence and his death stare at me.

"We're still working on that. But right now I need you to fill out some paperwork and just chill, please." He huffed before tossing a file folder at me then leaving.

"Idjit." I scoffed behind the closed door. I sat down and starting looking through the papers. There had to be at least ten or more papers I had to fill out, and it gave me a headache. "It's supposed to be summer, Netflix and naptime, not freaking fill out papers like you've just been arrested. Well, you did just get arrested...technically." I huffed to myself as I began writing.

I filled out two of the forms before dropping the pen on the desk and standing up. "How do they expect someone of my low attention span level to do this?"

Suddenly the door opened and I turned to see the lady from earlier that took me to where Steve was. "Have you finished your paperwork, Agent Coulson?"

"Um, not really, sorry, I've only been in here a few minutes."

"Well, we need to get your uniform and badge after your done filling those out."

"Okay, thanks..." I said. She left and I resumed my paperwork. "This blows...I wonder how Abby and the boys are doing..."

* * *

_**Third Person POV**_

Abby was still working on bailing Tyler from jail, she had to call his parents; who lived a few hours away; and now it was mainly their issue since they were all related.

She sighed, falling back into her bed. She had just gotten of the phone with his parents to be exact, and they were very nice about it. They had told Abby not to worry and that they would take of it.

"Tyler, sometimes I want to kill you," she exhaled. Her head turned to see the framed photo of her and Raven on her nightstand. "I miss you," she sighed, picking it up.

Abby thought about how Raven was doing, probably still lying on the couch watching TV in her huge summer mansion. Blake had basically disappeared into thin air, family time apparently. "I guess I need to find my place for the summer," she exhaled, holding the photo close to her chest in a hug.

* * *

_**Back to Raven's POV**_

I continued to scribble down whatever I needed to on these stupid forms. It was annoying really, like how much junk did these guys need to know? Besides, I could lie anyways, how would they know? They seemed to have everything about everyone on record anyways.

After I finished up the papers, and got my picture taken for my badge, I needed my uniform. Agent Hill also showed me the room I'd be staying in. They had what was like a small apartment buildings for the agents that lived on campus, and apparently I was one of them now.

"Here you are, room 103." she said.

"Thanks," I said with a half-smile. I walked in and Agent Hill shut the door behind me. I saw some clothes on the bed and walked over to them. It was a suit, a black and navy blue leather suit, just like what I'd seen all of the other female agents wearing. "Aw come on, I can't just wear normal clothes?" I groaned.

Suddenly my phone rang, and I whipped it out of my pocket to answer it.

"Hey Abby, what's up?"

"Nothing much, are you okay? I called you four times and I got no answer," she said.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, this turd-brain took my phone, but, it's all good."

"Took your phone? How? What do you mean?"

I sighed before speaking, "It's a really, _really_, long story."

* * *

**_So I think I'll stop there for this chapter. I don't think I have anymore notes or anything so good luck in school for everybody and I'll update as soon as I can! :)_**

**_And the term "Idjit" and the salt lines on the windows are from the show "Supernatural" since I'm such a nerd XD I'm sure most of you probably know that since lots of people watch it but just letting you know in case you have no idea what I'm talking about XD _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decoding Secrets **

**Chapter 5**

_**Hey everybody! Really sorry this is SO late, stupid school :/ I can basically only type on weekends, very few week nights. And I had a major writer's block to top is off. So how's school going? I hope good lol. School's like mediocre for me if that makes sense, likes it's got it's ups and downs this year. Anywho, thanks for all the follows/favorites/reviews and please keep those up! Thanks for reading too! Enjoy the chapter! XD**_

* * *

"Trust me, I've got plenty of time," Abby chuckled. "Wait, lemme guess, your Wi-Fi crashed and you couldn't watch your show? No! Wait! Did you find the corpse? Oh my gosh don't tell me you buried it in the back yard!"

"Abby!" I hissed.

"Sorry, I got carried away, but, what really happened?" she chuckled.

"I was in a motorcycle accident,"

"Oh my gosh Raven! Are you okay?! You need to come home right now!"

"Abby! Calm down! I'm fine! Do you really want me to explain?"

"The heck I do! Get talking!"

I exhaled sharply and rolled my eyes before the talking began. I knew this was going to be one long conversation.

* * *

After what felt like forever, I had finally explained everything that Abby wanted to hear.

"So, let me get this straight? You basically got a job as an agent for a super-secret agency just because you read too much from hacking into one of the worlds most secret files?"

"Yep, pretty much. And I've officially had a bullet in my arm and feel fine, I am awesome..." I muttered to myself.

Abby exhaled, "Raven, seriously, is this true?"

"Yes! Yes I swear upon my grave it is so true! And I can't lie to you,"

"This is true. So, did you meet any cool agents yet?"

"Well, there is this one guy..."

"Who?! Oh my gosh is he cute?"

"You could say that..."

"What's his name?! Give me all the deets!"

"His name's Steve..."

"Okay, anything else miss bachelorette?"

"Dude, I freaking met Captain America," I said.

"WHAT?! OH MY GOSH RAVEN YOU LUCKY DUCK-" Abby began to yell. I held the phone a good two feet away from my ear and still heard her ranting.

"You done yet?" I asked when she finally stopped.

"I think so, but that's only because I've got a headache, and a sore throat now..."

"Smooth move," I chuckled.

"But seriously? How did you meet Captain America? Are any other of the avengers there?"

"I haven't met any of them yet if they are, and, well, to go back to the house to get my things, they literally sent him with me because; since I broke through all that security; he was the strongest agent on campus at the time. The director said that they needed a super human agent to escort me since I beat up so many regular men," I bragged, the tone clearly audible in my voice.

"Wow, that's actually really cool, Raven! Look at you you're like living a dream!"

"I know right! It's crazy!"

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, startling me.

"I got to go, I'll call you soon!" I whispered before hanging up, slipping my phone in my pocket, and turning around just as my door swung open.

"There you are, agent, it's time for you to meet the others." Agent Hill said.

"Okay, do I have to change into uniform?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you do, I'll wait outside your room for you, but please be fast, we can't be late to the meeting."

She softly closed the door and exhaled, releasing a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Great, leather suit, kill me." I scoffed, crossing my arms.

* * *

After I got changed and had my badge, I met Agent Hill out in the hallway. "Ready? Except for one thing, your required to have your hair in a bun."

I scoffed, pulling a hairband off my wrist and tying my hair into a small, yet sloppy bun. "That's as good as I'm tying it, sister. Let's get a move on," I huffed. She shot me a look before she started walking. _Well, I don't like you either. I don't like any of you freaks besides Steve at the moment. _

She hadn't realized that I didn't put on the three inch wedge-boots that were next to my uniform, but instead I slipped on my combat boots. The leather suit was enough, no way I was wearing heels for crying out loud.

We eventually made it to a large room with glass doors, and I followed her inside.

It was a large meeting room, and I noticed Fury at the head of the large table. "Agent Coulson, please, have a seat,"

My eyes scanned the room and the first person I recognized was Steve, so I slid into the seat next to him. Fury started rambling in probably the most boring voice I've ever heard, and I let my mind wander. I kept scanning the other people sitting around the table, and after about a second, I didn't realize how stupid I was being.

I was sitting in a meeting, with the Avengers.

This was going to be an easy back to school "How was your summer" report.

"And I'd like to introduce you all to our, _new_, Agent Coulson," Fury said, my ears perked up just in time to hear his sentence."

"Hey," I smiled, shaking the question off.

"Could you tell us a little bit about yourself?" Fury barked at my rude-ish and laid back attitude; I was literally leaned back in my chair all the way, basically in a position to but my feet up of the table, but I didn't want to go that far.

"Well, there's not much to tell," I sighed.

"Just say something, it's required," He said sternly.

"I seriously have nothing to say, eye-patch,"

"Just say your favorite color is pink and that you like long walks on the beach," A male voice said, I turned to see that it was none other than Tony Stark.

"Fine, my favorite color is red and I hate the beach," I smirked. Some chuckles were earned from around the room and I could tell Fury's hatred for me grew stronger.

"Moving, on," He said angrily, continuing his boring lecture about who knows what.

I kept myself silent for about ten seconds before I leaned in and whispered, "Hey Steve,"

"Hey," He smiled and whispered back.

"How long do these things usually run?"

"Depends,"

"Coulson, please," Fury muttered, angry.

"Sorry," I mouthed, leaning back in my chair.

I just dozed off and began glancing around the room, just like in school. I couldn't believe that school ended less than two months ago, probably more like a month ago. I thought about Abby, Tyler, Blake, Gran...everyone. I even missed my bike since the accident. I couldn't believe that I missed Tyler, but, I did. I was homesick.

* * *

After the meeting was finally over, which, was pointless in my book, I got to meet the people I'd been hearing about for what felt like forever; The Avengers.

"So, this is the girl I've been hearing about. Sounds like you can kick some butt, kid." Natasha said, walking up to me.

"Apparently I can," I chuckled, shaking her hand.

"I'm Natasha," she grinned.

"And I'm Raven." I smiled.

"It's nice to see that Phil had a descendant to live on his legacy,"

"What did my uncle do, exactly?"

She tensed, looking at the others for approval to say the truth before she exhaled and spoke, "When Loki got out of his cage on the aircraft carrier, Phil tried to stop him, but Loki stabbed him before anyone could get there."

"He died a hero," Tony spoke up.

"For all of us," Clint added in.

I just nodded my head softly, unsure of what to say.

"I'm Clint,"

"Raven," I said quietly, shaking his hand.

After I'd introduced myself to everyone and the awkward tension about my uncle faded, everyone was just standing around chatting for a while. Tony and Clint were teasing me and Steve about being a couple, which, I didn't mind, Steve was gorgeous after all. But then as soon as I thought I'd have a chance, the thoughts would re-flood my mind...

_Why do you think he's the one? _

_Nobody has ever considered you as a date before. _

_What makes him so different? _

_You're still invisible, Raven. _

Suddenly I was snapped out of my gaze when Steve spoke to me, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hm?" I looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just, thinking."

"So, now that you're officially a member of the team, do you want a tour of the place or something?"

"Um, sure, that'd be nice," I smiled.

Steve and I walked out behind everyone else as they left the conference room and he started walking me around the massive campus that was only one of the SHIELD HQs. My mind wandered as I saw at the big machinery and shooting ranges, realizing the maybe a summer as a secret agent wouldn't be so bad after all. I was already practically on a date with freaking Captain America anyways. My first date, with Captain America? No way...would it even be realistic?

"Oh, and, over there is one of the aircraft wings," Steve continued his talking and I was pulled back into reality once again.

"How many of those things are around here?"

"More than enough, that's for sure."

"Tell me about it," I snickered.

"So, how long to you think you'll be here?"

"I don't know, I mean, I've got to be back in time for when college starts back up in a few months, but, Fury might keep me hostage for years."

"I doubt that, we'll get you back to college on time, I promise." Steve smiled.

"Thanks," I grinned.

My eyes met Steve's and it felt like I'd known him for a thousand years already, like we were best friends and we'd known each other barely 24 hours. If that much time, even. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

_**Again, sorry this is late and super short :/ I'll try and update as quick as I can, thanks for waiting/reading! Please follow/favorite/review! **_


End file.
